Miss Printemps
by Matsuyama
Summary: Le petit village de Resembool a une tradition : tous les ans, il célèbre le printemps. À cette occasion, un défilé est organisé pour élire la plus jolie fille du village : Miss Printemps ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que les frères Elric n'avaient pas assisté à cette fête...


Auteur : Matsuyama  
>Rating : K+<br>Disclamer : Le manga FMA ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en publiant cette histoire.

Note :

Ceci est une petite histoire en deux chapitres, que je dédie à notre chère **Whyle**. J'ignore si tu t'en rappelles encore, mais je t'avais promis ce petit Ed/Win (et tu avais même commencé à le corriger !). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il te plaira, même s'il a été très long à venir ! (2 ou 3 ans, non ? Oui, j'ai honte !) L'avantage à être coupée d'internet pendant un mois, c'est qu'on retrouve dans les méandres de son PC plein de petits textes entamés, et... et bien, on s'occupe comme on peut, n'est-ce pas ? XD

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, à toi et aux autres lecteurs qui passeraient par-là ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Miss Printemps<span>**

**Partie 1**

C'était une belle journée de printemps. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel dégagé, réchauffait doucement les campagnes de l'Est d'Amestris, et l'ambiance était festive dans le petit village de Resembool. Depuis le matin, les habitants s'activaient gaiement pour décorer les façades des maisons : d'ici quelques jours, ce serait la fête du printemps. C'était une tradition locale que les villageois se plaisaient à perpétuer, et une bonne occasion de se réunir pour danser et dîner tous ensemble.

Marchant tranquillement à travers les rues du village, un adolescent blond et une grosse armure de métal admiraient les banderoles de fleurs et les branchages qui siégeaient au-dessus des portes et des fenêtres. Les frères Edward et Alphonse Elric n'avaient pas beaucoup d'occasions de revenir dans leur village natal, à cause de leurs activités au sein de l'armée. Cette année, suite à une mission périlleuse dans le sud du pays, le Colonel Mustang avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent des vacances. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils n'avaient pas assistés aux festivités en l'honneur de la nouvelle saison, et ils regardaient attentivement autour d'eux avec joie et nostalgie.

Ils arrivèrent naturellement sur la place principale du village. Elle possédait une haute fontaine en son centre, et accueillait d'ordinaire les étales lors des marchés mensuels. Une petite foule était déjà présente, regroupant quelques adultes qui s'affairaient à finir la décoration, des enfants qui jouaient avec les guirlandes de feuilles vertes, et des adolescents qui riaient tout en aidant leurs aînés. Quand ils s'approchèrent, tout le monde les salua gaiement, se réjouissant de les revoir et demandant de leurs nouvelles. Ils répondirent avec entrain aux adultes qui leur serraient la main, et les plus jeunes enfants avaient fait cercle autour d'Alphonse pour l'admirer.

Malgré son imposante armure, personne ici n'avait peur de lui ; tout les habitants connaissaient leur histoire, ne serait-ce que dans les grandes lignes. Et même si certains silences ou regards pouvaient parfois être gênants, les deux frères se sentaient à l'aise dans leur village natal, n'étant pas obligés de protéger leur secret à tout prix. La transmutation humaine qu'ils avaient entreprise enfants pour ramener leur mère à la vie était une pratique interdite. Si le Colonel Mustang, le supérieur d'Edward, n'avait pas gardé le silence sur leur tentative ratée, il y aurait eu fort à parier que l'aîné Elric serait en prison à l'heure actuelle, et Alphonse, son âme prisonnière du métal, enfermé dans un laboratoire de l'armée. Malgré ce fardeau qui pesait sur leurs épaules, les deux frères s'étaient lancés à la recherche de la mythique pierre philosophale, dans l'espoir qu'elle permette de rendre son corps à Alphonse. Edward, quant à lui, avait perdu son bras droit et sa jambe gauche, qu'il avait remplacé par des membres mécaniques. C'était leur amie d'enfance, Winry, et sa grand-mère Pinako Rockbell, qui les avaient construits pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs régulièrement obligé de revenir les voir : l'armée avait beaucoup d'ennemis, et Edward les combattait avec succès mais beaucoup de violence, ce que le métal de son bras ne supportait pas toujours très bien. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun dégât à déplorer : Winry ne serait pas obligée de s'enfermer toute la nuit dans l'atelier pour réparer son automail.  
>Les enfants entraînèrent Alphonse vers la fontaine qu'ils étaient en train de décorer, et Edward les regarda faire en souriant. L'enthousiasme ambiant était contagieux, et c'était une sensation très plaisante., empreinte de sérénité et de légèreté. Ça le changeait beaucoup du stress et de la fatigue quotidiens.<p>

— Salut, Ed !

Il tourna la tête vers un garçon brun, de son âge, qui s'était approché. Il était entièrement habillé en vert, ce que Edward constata avec un petit rire.

— Salut, Kyle, répondit-il, attrapant la main gauche que lui tendait son ami.

C'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez Kyle : son tact, sa délicatesse qui n'en avait pas l'air. En temps normal, Edward se fichait bien d'avoir à utiliser son automail pour serrer la main des gens qu'il rencontrait. Mais Kyle, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, avançait la main gauche d'un air tout-à-fait naturel, comme s'il n'y pensait même pas, et c'était une attention qui le touchait beaucoup. Le garçon n'était pas un ami proche, mais il faisait partie de la petite bande d'enfants dans laquelle ils avaient grandis, Alphonse et lui, et c'était toujours un plaisir de le revoir.

— Ça faisait un bail, lança le brun. T'as pourtant l'air entier, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ed eut un grondement de gorge vexé, mais sourit également.

— Je ne suis pas venu en urgence pour repartir aussitôt, cette fois. Je suis en permission !

— J'en connais une qui va être ravie ! plaisanta Kyle d'un clin d'œil.

— C'est quoi, cette tenue ? demanda Ed, préférant ne pas s'engager dans cette conversation.

Winry était un sujet qu'il avait du mal à aborder, ces derniers temps, bien qu'il ne soit pas très sûr de comprendre pourquoi.

Kyle recula d'un pas pour faire un tour sur lui-même, bras écartés.

— Comment tu trouves ? Ça fait très printemps, non ?

En regardant de plus près, on voyait nettement que le pantalon et la chemise avaient été blancs, avant d'être teints, car les marques du tissage apparaissaient encore un peu.

— Difficile de faire mieux, admit le blond en secouant la tête d'amusement.

Des gloussements se firent entendre derrière eux, et ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement. Kyle eut un sourire goguenard avant de se pencher, une main à côté de la bouche comme pour partager un secret :

— Je crois que ton séjour ici ne va pas être très reposant... !

Edward eut une mine interloquée, mais son ami disparut avant qu'il puisse poser la moindre question. Il fut cependant aussitôt remplacé par une jeune fille.

— Salut, Ed ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le blond cligna des yeux avant de la dévisager : des cheveux blonds foncés, un visage fin encadré de grosses boucles et des iris aussi bleus que son ample robe de coton.

— Cassandra, reconnut-il.

— C'est ça, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire soulagé, comme si elle avait retenu son souffle de crainte qu'il l'ait oubliée.

En toute honnêteté, Edward ne faisait pas beaucoup attention aux filles. Il se rappelait de Cassandra parce que ses grosses boucles blondes avaient été recouvertes de vases puantes, un soir d'été, et la petite fille avait hurlé et pleuré pendant des heures alors qu'il supportait le sermon de leurs parents. Mais une partie de son cerveau, celle qui gérait ses relations sociales, lui soufflait que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le rappeler à l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui. Alors il sourit simplement, un peu hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Elle lui avait pas laissé le souvenir d'être très amie avec lui…

— Ça va ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Elle eut l'air absolument ravi qu'il s'en préoccupe, et l'informa d'un ton léger qu'elle suivait une formation par correspondance en dactylographie et qu'elle espérait trouver un travail à la capitale, Central City. Elle lui lança un regard appuyé à ces mots, mais s'il y avait un sous-entendu à comprendre, il ne voyait pas lequel. Il se contenta de répondre d'un air poli avant que d'autres gloussements les interrompent. Un peu plus loin, des amies de Cassandra semblaient très attentives au déroulement de leur conversation, et Edward se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles, se désola-t-il intérieurement. »

Cassandra leur lança un regard réprobateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, jouant d'un air distrait avec une boucle de ses longs cheveux. L'œil attentif du blond remarqua cependant que le geste était soigneusement calculé. Le désavantage, parfois, d'être un génie comme lui, est qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas profiter d'une conversation sans analyser le comportement de ses interlocuteurs. Une déformation professionnelle, probablement. Cassandra n'était pas venue lui parler par hasard, elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Mais quoi ?

— Et toi, comment tu vas ? On a eu vent de tes exploits, par ici, tu sais ? sourit-elle.

Il ricana : c'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait déjà mieux. Et pour être franc, il aimait bien se vanter. Un peu.

Il manqua de ce fait que le sourire, et toute la posture de l'adolescente était aguicheurs. La notion de flirt était encore totalement étrangère au jeune blond, mais avec son train de vie aventureux et les multiples dangers qu'il croisait sur sa route, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'y essayer.

Quelques vagues réponses – et beaucoup de vantardise – eurent raison de la curiosité de la jeune blonde. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités au sujet de la fête qui se préparait, et qui promettait d'être animée, puis Cassandra s'éloigna enfin.

— On se recroisera plus tard, fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre son groupe d'amies.

Dès qu'elle les retrouva, il y eut une explosion de gloussements et de chuchotements précipités, pendant qu'elles quittaient lentement la grande place. Edward resta un peu perdu en les suivant des yeux, une moue dubitative au visage. « Les adolescentes... Un sujet de thèse pour une vie entière..., songea-t-il, résigné. »

Puis il secoua la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et reporta son attention sur Alphonse, toujours occupé à décorer la fontaine avec les enfants. Il se décida à rejoindre son frère lorsque l'une des guirlandes de lierre de cassa en deux. Le petit fautif faillit éclater en sanglots, mais Ed lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec vigueur, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

— Laisse-moi voir ça !

Oui, Edward aimait bien se vanter. Et lorsque les éclairs de la transmutation disparurent pour laisser place à une ribambelle de petites feuilles éclatantes, tous les enfants applaudirent avec de bruyants cris de joie et ce fut indubitablement son moment préféré. En face de lui, Alphonse le regardait avec amusement : il connaissait parfaitement l'orgueil de son aîné. Rendre service aux gens était surtout un bon moyen de se faire applaudir et remercier, et Ed adorait l'attention qu'on lui portait dans ces moments-là.

.

Ils restèrent à aider et à parler aux villageois jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner approche. Ils jugèrent alors plus sage de finalement rejoindre le domicile des Rockbell, sous peine de se passer de repas ce soir-là. Après tout, Pinako et Winry n'étaient encore au courant de leur retour. Ils remontèrent donc le petit chemin qui menait jusqu'à la maison. Ce fut Alphonse qui se chargea de frapper à la porte. Winry avait déjà répété aux deux frères de téléphoner pour prévenir de leur arrivée ; mais cette fois-ci, Edward ne l'avait pas fait en toute connaissance de cause : il voulait leur faire la surprise. Pinako vint leur ouvrir et fut, bien sûr, très étonnée de les voir.

— Salut, mamie, lança Ed en agitant l'automail en parfait état.

La petite femme, avec son éternel chignon improbable au-dessus de la tête, écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

— Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? s'enquit-elle en constatant l'absence de dégâts.

— On est en vacances, informa Alphonse. On arrive juste au bon moment, se réjouit-il.

— Ça, oui, confirma la grand-mère pendant qu'ils entraient dans la maison. Ça faisait bien quatre ans que vous n'étiez pas venus assisté à la fête du printemps…

— Où est Winry ? demanda Edward tout en déposant sa valise au pied de l'escalier.

— Au village. Elle est descendue aider à mettre un peu d'ordre pour le défilé.

— Le défilé ?

— L'élection de Miss Printemps ! se rappela joyeusement Alphonse.

S'il avait eu son corps de chair, il aurait sautillé sur place sous l'enthousiasme. Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules, pas spécialement intéressé. Pinako les laissa monter à leur chambre, annonçant qu'elle reprenait la préparation du repas – son fameux ragoût, le meilleur de tout Amestris, clamait toujours Edward. Le jeune Elric se proposa immédiatement pour aider, ce qu'elle accepta. Ed, lui, se défila de la corvée en prétextant déposer sa valise à l'étage. Quand il redescendit, débarrassé de son célèbre manteau rouge, il n'osa pas se montrer aux deux autres de peur d'être mis à contribution. Il aimait manger, bien sûr, mais la cuisine n'était pas son loisir favori. Alphonse et mamie Pinako se débrouillaient beaucoup mieux sans lui, estima-t-il dans sa grande fainéantise. Il préféra donc aller s'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Étalé de tout son long sur l'assise, les pieds dépassant de l'accoudoir, il mit les mains sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux, savourant le calme de la maison. Les seuls bruits qui lui parvenaient à cette heure-ci étaient la voix d'Alphonse, en provenance de la cuisine, et les légers tintements de la vaisselle. Il y avait la délicieuse odeur du ragoût qui le faisait saliver d'avance. Il entendit également le chant d'un rouge-gorge, quelque part devant la fenêtre. Il ne s'endormit pas – il n'était pas question de risquer de rater le repas – mais il lui sembla un instant flotter quelque part entre la veille et le sommeil. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réveillé en sursaut par la mélodieuse voix de sa mécanicienne.

— Ed ! Non mais je rêve ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de téléphoner avant de venir ?

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de lever son bras de métal pour agiter mollement la main, comme il l'avait fait devant Pinako. Il entendit clairement Winry souffler de surprise, avant qu'elle reprenne, moitié agressive moitié dubitative :

— Quoi, c'est ta jambe, cette fois ?

De la même façon, il leva le pied gauche de l'accoudoir, faisant tourner la cheville. Constatant que tout semblait en ordre, Winry parût enfin surprise de sa présence.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors ?

— Tss... on sent que tu es tellement heureuse de me voir, grogna-t-il en accentuant bien le « tellement ». Ça fait vraiment plaisir...

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu nous oubliais totalement quand tout va bien et que tu ne revenais toujours QUE quand tu as besoin d'une réparation ! persifla la jeune fille.

— Oui, et ben là, je suis en vacances et je suis venu vous voir. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir l'air content. C'est toi qui nous répètes de passer à l'occasion, non ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux quand Winry tarda à répondre, et tourna la tête vers elle. Il fut alors pris au dépourvu, oubliant la réplique qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer, trop ébahi par la vision qui se présentait devant lui : une paire de jambes blanches, à la peau encore pâle de ne pas voir le soleil ; levant lentement le regard, il remonta sur des cuisses joliment galbées, avant d'être interrompu par la broderie d'une petite robe bleutée ; le léger tissu permettait de deviner la silhouette de la jeune fille en contre-jour, dans le soleil couchant qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre, et le peu qu'il en devina était plaisant à voir. Puis son regard remonta finalement jusqu'au visage contrarié de Winry. La jeune fille n'était pas coiffée, et elle se retrouvait donc encadrée par une cascade de longs cheveux blonds. Ce n'était pas le blond vénitien, bronzé, de Cassandra, ni le blond doré, exotique, des frères Elric. C'était un blond aérien, celui qui illuminait les champs et éclairait le ciel. Dans sa robe claire, elle avait l'air d'un soleil d'été.

Son joli visage se tordit en une grimace boudeuse.

— Quoi ? fit-elle avec humeur.

Edward se rendit compte qu'il la fixait depuis un petit moment sans rien dire, ce qui fut assez gênant. Il se redressa vivement sur le canapé.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. C'est juste que... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois en robe.

Son ton légèrement incrédule sembla vexer son amie, dont les joues rosirent. Ce fut du moins ainsi qu'il l'interpréta, puisqu'elle le foudroya ensuite du regard.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais là assez souvent pour me voir autrement qu'en tenue de mécano ! répliqua-t-elle, sur la défensive.

Ed accusa ce coup-là sans broncher, admettant sa maladresse.

— Tu en portais quand tu étais petite... se souvint-il.

Mais Winry sembla le prendre pour une autre remarque contre sa tenue, et posa les poings sur les hanches avec colère.

— Et alors ? Je n'ai plus le droit de porter de robes ? C'est réservé aux petites filles ?

— Non, bien sûr que non ! se défendit-il, levant les mains devant lui dans un geste d'apaisement. Je voulais juste dire...

— Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? agressa à nouveau la jeune blonde.

— Pas du tout ! C'est juste...

— Alors arrête de faire comme s'il y en avait un ! cria-t-elle.

Edward se tut, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Ils s'étaient mal compris, voilà tout, songea-t-il en regardant Winry quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. « Dès qu'elle sera un peu calmée, j'irai m'expliquer... » Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il fixait un peu trop longtemps les hanches de la jeune fille, qui remuaient au rythme de ses pas d'une manière très intéressante…

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance un peu particulière. Alphonse faisait l'essentiel de la conversation, toujours de bonne humeur à l'idée d'assister au défilé du printemps. Pinako lui répondait gentiment lorsqu'il s'enquerrait de ce que devenaient certaines de leurs connaissances. Winry, en silence, mettait une grande application à réduire son morceau de viande en toutes petites miettes. Et Edward lui jetait de fréquents – mais furtifs – coups d'œil, à la fois gêné et agacé par leur dispute.

.

— Ça va ? demanda Ed à son cadet.

— Hm hm, acquiesça Alphonse, assis sous la fenêtre de leur chambre. Je suis vraiment content d'être de retour.

— Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué, ricana son frère en s'étalant sur le lit.

La voix guillerette d'Alphonse résonna dans l'armure creuse quand il lui demanda de retirer ses chaussures. Poussant un soupir faussement exaspéré, Ed s'exécuta sans même se redresser, poussant sur le talon pour se déchausser sans effort. Les bottes noires tombèrent dans un claquement un peu mou, à l'autre bout du lit.

— J'ai hâte de voir le défilé, reprit Al. Je me rappelle que c'était mon moment préféré. J'aimais bien voir les jolies robes que se fabriquaient les filles exprès pour ça.

— Plus intéressé par les robes que par les filles, hein ? plaisanta Ed.

— On avait moins de dix ans, voyons ! protesta-t-il, mais le blond se contenta de rire avant de reprendre :

— Je me rappelle aussi. C'était chouette.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement dans la petite chambre, s'égrainant au même rythme que les minutes. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, la lumière des étoiles éclairait le sol et quelques objets éparpillés. Le hululement d'un hibou couvrit, pendant une seconde, le faible chant des grenouilles bavardes qui s'élevait au loin. Les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, Ed sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir ce soir.

Il tourna la tête vers son frère ; l'ombre de l'armure s'étendait sur le plancher, et le profil du casque, avec sa touffe de cheveux blancs à l'arrière, semblait irradier dans la pénombre. Ed sourit.

— Hé, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le casque de l'armure se redressa légèrement et se tourna vers lui, attentif.

— Ça te dirait, une petite balade ?

.

L'air de la nuit, encore frais pour la saison, n'avait pas découragé Edward. Ils étaient sortis discrètement par la fenêtre de leur chambre, leur rappelant les nombreuses fois où ils s'étaient échappés de la sorte, enfants, pour aller découvrir où se cachaient les grenouilles. Ils étaient passés devant les ruines brûlées de leur maison familiale, mais ne s'y étaient pas attardés. Les souvenirs associés n'étaient pas des plus joyeux : c'était dans cette maison que leur père les avait abandonnés, que leur mère était morte, et qu'ils avaient perdu le corps d'Alphonse et les membres d'Edward en tentant de la ressusciter. Aujourd'hui, l'herbe avait recouvert l'ancien plancher, et c'était mieux ainsi.  
>Ils s'étaient aventurés dans la campagne, chuchotant les rappels de leurs excursions. Ils avaient dérangé le hibou qui chassait dans les environs. Ils avaient emprisonné, quelques minutes, un nuage de lucioles dans la tête d'Alphonse, faisant briller les deux orbites creuses du casque, ce qui les avait amusés. Puis ils avaient marché jusqu'à l'étang et avaient écouté le chœur des grenouilles, très concentrées sur leur parade nuptiale.<p>

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre, un peu humides mais satisfaits de leur petite sortie, et Edward n'eut plus aucun mal à s'endormir. Veillé, comme toutes les nuits, par la grosse armure assise près du lit.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand Edward descendit à la cuisine, Winry était déjà partie au village pour continuer à aider aux préparatifs. Pinako l'informa également qu'Alphonse l'avait accompagnée, et qu'elle-même avait du travail dans son atelier d'automails. Ed se retrouva donc quasiment seul dans la maison, et pour une fois, il n'avait rien à faire. Après avoir englouti rapidement quelques petits pains et un café brûlant, il décida de descendre également au village, espérant y recroiser Kyle.  
>Il avait délaissé son éternel manteau rouge et la veste noire qu'il portait toujours : le beau temps ne s'y prêtait pas, et il était en vacances. Il avait donc passé une simple chemise blanche par-dessus son pantalon habituel.<p>

« Je me demande si Kyle aurait quelque chose de vert pour moi... » Ce serait plus amusant de se déguiser aux couleurs du printemps, comme les autres.

La place de la fontaine était aussi animée que la veille, quand ils étaient arrivés. Une estrade avait été installée, accompagnée de quelques marches, et dix mètres plus loin se trouvait une longue table pour cinq ou six personnes.

— Edward ! Ça alors, quelle surprise !

Monsieur Whisthle, le maire de Resembool, était un grand homme presque chauve, au visage très mince et anguleux. Il portait son habituel costume d'un jaune paille assez défraîchi. Edward eut un ricanement intérieur en se rappelant qu'il l'avait toujours vu dans ce costume, à se demander s'il en avait plusieurs exemplaires. Il lui serra la main dès que le vieil homme arriva près de lui. Après avoir échangé de leurs nouvelles pendant quelques minutes, Ed demanda en désignant la table :

— Vous avez déjà un jury pour Miss Printemps ?

— Presque ! rit le maire. Il nous manque encore une personne, j'attends toujours des candidatures. Mais pour demain, je crains d'avoir à désigner une victime avant ce soir !

Monsieur Whisthle avait un certain sens de l'humour. Edward discuta encore un peu avec lui avant que celui-ci ne s'excuse, ayant encore beaucoup de choses à préparer pour le lendemain. Le blond se retrouva donc à errer un peu au hasard dans les rues du village. Il aida deux hommes à monter quelques piles de chaises dans une charrette, puis quelques enfants en train de décorer la devanture de la boulangerie. Une petite femme brune, qu'il reconnut comme la boulangère, le pria de transmettre un message au maire au sujet des buffets prévus pour les deux jours de fêtes. Ed mit une dizaine de minutes à retrouver Monsieur Whisthle, dont le souffle semblait plus court et le front plus luisant que lorsqu'ils s'étaient salués. Après quoi, il reprit son errance sans vraiment participer à l'effusion générale, se sentant bizarrement un peu décalé. Plus tout-à-fait à sa place…

Il se retrouva finalement devant l'école, dans la cour de laquelle semblait s'être improvisé un atelier de couture. Il sourit en apercevant les nombreux tissus colorés, et ne résista pas à l'envie de s'approcher.

— Oh, Ed ! Tu es là !

La grosse armure d'Alphonse sortit du bâtiment, les bras chargés de grands rouleaux aux motifs printaniers. Il les déposa sur l'un des tréteaux pendant que les adultes présents le saluaient.

— Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Ed ! Tu veux participer ?

Il répondit par l'affirmative : après tout, il avait toute une journée à occuper. Mais de soudains gloussements sonores le figèrent à côté d'Alphonse : au bout de la longue rangée de tréteaux, tous encombrés de matériel divers et de morceaux de tissus, était installé un groupe de filles. Parmi elles, il reconnut en particulier Cassandra, et...

— Winry ?

Alphonse se tourna vers lui.

— Hm ? Oh, oui, on est venu ensemble. Tu ne t'es pas inquiété, j'espère ?

Ed lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Ce matin, précisa son cadet. Tu n'étais pas encore levé.

— Oh, non, c'est rien. Je veux dire, je me suis pas inquiété, non, répondit-il rapidement. Mais, Winry ?

— Quoi, Winry ?

Alphonse était obligée d'exprimer ses questions à voix haute, car il n'avait plus de regard pour faire passer ses émotions aussi facilement qu'autrefois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? insista Edward en pointant leur amie du doigt.

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait en grande conversation avec Cassandra, et surtout, qu'elle était à nouveau habillée en robe. Une jolie robe blanche imprimées de petites feuilles vertes. Une très petite robe, se corrigea-t-il mentalement en avisant le bas des cuisses clairement exposées de la jeune fille. Cassandra, elle, avait une robe pâle qui lui descendait sous les genoux, mais dont le décolleté était bien plus échancré.

— Ed ?

Il fit un signe de tête à Alphonse pour signaler qu'il écoutait.

— Je te disais qu'elle venait aider les filles qui en avaient besoin à coudre leur robe pour le défilé.

— Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle sait coudre ? marmonna faiblement Edward, bien que la réponse ne l'importa pas le moins du monde.

Il venait de remarquer que Cassandra avait noté sa présence, et s'était redressée pour parler un peu plus fort. Winry sembla étonnée, lui jeta un regard, puis baissa les yeux d'air contrarié. Ed n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elles pouvaient bien être en train de parler – bien qu'il soit vraisemblablement devenu le sujet de conversation – mais la vision de Winry, en robe, au milieu de toutes ces aiguilles, ce fil et ces morceaux de couleurs était hautement dérangeante. Il la connaissait bien mieux entourée de vis, de câbles électriques et de pièces de métal, avec sa salopette marron et ses lunettes de protection au sommet du crâne.

— Ed ? répéta la voix d'Alphonse.

— Quoi ?

— Tu veux m'aider ? Il y a encore des rouleaux à l'intérieur, il faut les apporter.

Edward hocha la tête et suivit son frère vers le bâtiment. Il reconnut aussitôt leur ancienne salle de cours, remplie de petites tables et de petites chaises, de crayons de couleurs et de coloriages.

— Oh !

— Oui, tu te rappelles ? lança gaiement Al. C'est Madame Ortense qui nous faisait la classe, la plupart du temps. Je l'ai revue, en arrivant ce matin. Elle... Il s'interrompit une seconde, comme cherchant ses mots, puis continua d'un ton légèrement désolé : Elle a vieilli.

— Normal, répondit simplement Ed. Oh, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! réalisa-t-il en pointant l'un des nombreux dessins accrochés aux murs. Elle l'a gardé ? s'étonna-t-il d'un air atterré, franchement surpris.

— Elle l'a toujours trouvé très original, informa aimablement Alphonse.

— Original, hein ? grimaça Edward. C'est une horreur !

— Tu avais sept ans. Ceci dit...

Le blond se tourna vers son frère en plissant les yeux.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

Alphonse haussa les épaules d'un air de ne pas y toucher.

— Et bien, question qualités artistiques, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies beaucoup évolué depuis.

Edward poussa un cri outré et fit mine de vouloir le courser, mais il réalisa vite qu'au milieu de tout le petit mobilier, ce serait impossible. À moins qu'il ait vraiment envie de tout ranger après. Et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. À la place, il tira la langue à son frère qui ricanait bêtement, et marcha vers les gros rouleaux de tissus qui étaient alignés au fond de la salle. Il en attrapa deux, un sous chaque bras, et ressortit vers la cour. Alphonse l'imita très vite en s'emparant de tous les rouleaux restants. Son absence de corps était parfois utile, puisqu'il ne sentait pas la fatigue ni le poids de ce qu'il transportait.

Quand Ed posa sa charge sur la table déjà bien encombrée, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Kyle.

— Ed ! Encore là ? le charria-t-il avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Le blond répliqua en lui donnant un cou de poing dans l'épaule.

— Je suis en vacances, rappela-t-il.

— Ça veut dire que tu seras encore là demain ? taquina le brun. Tu vas assister au défilé, alors ?

Ed haussa les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent.

— Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses à faire dans le coin...

Ce fut au tour de Kyle de lui donner un coup de poing.

— Tu as un problème avec les coins paumés en pleine cambrousse ? ironisa-t-il.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter, quelques remarques moqueuses fusant de temps à autre. Quand Ed lui posa la question, son ami assura pouvoir lui trouver quelques vêtements appropriés pour la fête.

— Oh oh, remarqua soudain Kyle. Je vais encore devoir te fausser compagnie.

Edward suivit son regard et vit Cassandra qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le brun se dépêcha de déguerpir, et il se demanda vaguement si la jeune fille lui faisait peur ou s'il était trop timide pour oser lui parler. Mais Cassandra n'accordait aucune attention au garçon : elle avait les yeux rivés sur Edward.

— Comment ça va ? le salua-t-elle.

— Pas plus mal qu'hier, répliqua-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa brusquerie légendaire risquait bien de lui jouer des tours.

La blonde haussa un sourcil, étonnée par son ton sec, mais ne perdit pas son sourire.

— Tu es venu voir les essayages ? demanda-t-elle, avec ce qui semblait être un brin d'espoir dans la voix.

— Non, juste donner un coup de main, hésita-t-il.

— Tu as bien raison, il vaut mieux garder la surprise pour le grand jour, enchaîna rapidement la jeune fille.

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils : il avait à nouveau l'impression que Cassandra attendait quelque chose de lui. Son ton précipité indiquait clairement qu'elle avait préparé sa réponse en fonction de la sienne. Il était cependant totalement perdu quant aux raisons qui poussait la belle blonde à venir lui parler sans jamais en venir au fait.

— Oui, ce sera mieux, répondit-il lentement.

— J'ai quasiment terminé la mienne, annonça Cassandra d'un petit air fier. Tu vois, celle-là aussi, je l'ai faite moi-même.

Elle attrapa les pans de sa robe pour les soulever légèrement, puis releva la tête vers lui, tout sourire.

— Comment tu la trouves ?

Edward la parcourut du regard, de haut en bas, puis s'arrêta une petite seconde de plus que nécessaire sur le décolleté avant de revenir à ses yeux.

— Très jolie, confia-t-il en tout honnêteté.

C'était vrai : la robe était en coton rose pâle doublée d'une soie transparente, ce qui donnait un effet ruisselant à l'ensemble ; une légère dentelle finement brodée était également visible sur le bas de la robe, sur les manches et tout autour du col.

Cassandra sembla rayonner de joie. Ils échangèrent encore quelques paroles creuses sur le difficile travail nécessaire à la confection d'une robe de printemps, puis elle s'éloigna après lui avoir fait un nouveau clin d'œil, comme la veille.

Ed la suivit des yeux jusqu'à son retour vers le groupe de filles, parmi lesquelles Winry semblait sidérée. Quand Cassandra commença à sourire et à – très certainement – rapporter leur conversation, il vit clairement son amie pincer les lèvres et son visage pâlir. Ensuite, elle croisa son regard et le fusilla des yeux, d'un air véritablement furieux.

Edward en fut peiné car il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils durent ensuite s'éloigner car les filles voulaient reprendre leurs essayages, et il emboîta silencieusement le pas à Alphonse quand il se mit en route.

.

Le soir venu, Ed était épuisé. Physiquement, car il avait passé la journée à aider ici et là, où il pouvait se rendre utile. Mais surtout moralement, car Winry l'avait boudé depuis « l'incident » – il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement – avec Cassandra. Les rares fois où elle avait été obligée de lui adresser la parole (deux fois, pendant le dîner), elle l'avait fait d'une voix glaciale et sans le regarder. Il n'y comprenait rien, mais n'osait pas essayer de le faire savoir.

Alphonse, qui avait suivi « l'incident », et à qui Edward avait ensuite rapporté sa première conversation avec Cassandra, était resté plongé dans ses pensées, ne répondant que si l'on s'adressait directement à lui. Ed ignorait à quoi il pouvait bien réfléchir, mais tout cela le mettait mal à l'aise et le frustrait. Il détestait ne pas comprendre, et toute cette situation, entre Winry et Cassandra, le dépassait.

Affalé sur son lit, les bras en croix et ayant encore négligé d'ôter ses chaussures, il fixait le plafond d'un regard vide, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il tourna à peine la tête lorsque Alphonse le rejoignit (il s'était porté volontaire pour nettoyer la vaisselle).

— Ça va, Ed ? murmura-t-il.

Ed ne répondit que par un faible bruit de gorge, trop fatigué pour articuler.

— Hmm... Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose. Ça t'ennuie si j'attends un peu avant de t'en parler ? Juste pour être sûr...

Ed ferma les yeux et eut un mouvement de poignet pour signifier « fais comme tu veux ». Alphonse le comprit exactement de cette façon, et s'installa par terre, près du lit.

— En tout cas, je ne crois pas que tu devrais te prendre la tête avec ça, dit-il tout de même pour le réconforter.

Mais seul un léger ronflement lui répondit, et il eut un petit rire amusé en regardant son frère dormir. Puis il se releva sans bruit pour lui enlever ses chaussures.

.

Assis sur les marches qui menaient à la maison des Rockbell, Edward tressait quelques brins d'herbe en regardant Alphonse tailler toutes celles qui encombraient le mur. Al avait une certaine manie, quand ils revenaient au village : il semblait vouloir compenser son absence en rendant toutes sortes de service, du nettoyage de vaisselle à la tonte du jardin. Sauf la fois où il était revenu totalement en morceaux, suite à un combat particulièrement difficile. Il n'avait pas pu faire grand chose à part rester dans sa caisse, en attendant que son aîné puisse le réparer. Ed savait qu'il essayait de compenser le poids de leur présence, lorsqu'ils obligeaient Winry et mamie Pinako à travailler toute la nuit à réparer ses prothèses mécaniques. Mais aujourd'hui, cependant...

— Al, tu peux lever le pied, tu sais. On est en vacances !

Son cadet se détourna un instant des herbes folles, cessant de jouer avec la cisaille.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme je pouvais profiter d'un moment de repos.

Ed baissa la tête sur ses brins d'herbes et ne répondit pas. Malgré les années passées, il se sentait toujours aussi affreusement coupable d'avoir entraîner son petit frère dans cette situation. Et la vision de la grosse armure grise était un rappel constant de son erreur.

Au moment où Alphonse s'apprêtait à parler à nouveau (le connaissant, probablement pour s'excuser), Winry ouvrit la porte derrière eux et Cassandra se montra au bout du chemin.

— Les garçons, commença leur amie, mais elle regardait elle-aussi l'autre jeune fille trottiner vers eux et s'interrompit.

— Ed ! s'exclama la belle blonde en arrivant à leur hauteur. Elle était un peu essoufflée.

Il se leva aussitôt pour s'approcher, pensant qu'il y avait un problème.

— Tout va bien ?

— Oh, oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura aussitôt Cassandra en agitant la main, légèrement penchée en avant pour reprendre sa respiration. Quand elle fut calmée, elle se redressa et reprit plus posément : Et toi, ça va ?

Il balbutia une réponse, étonné : pourquoi avait-elle couru pour le voir s'il n'y avait aucun problème ?

— Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— En fait, oui, répondit la blonde, et il sut qu'elle allait enfin lui révéler ce qu'elle voulait lui dire depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus deux jours plus tôt. Tu ne le sais probablement pas, mais il nous manque une personne pour le jury de Miss Printemps, informa-t-elle.

— Si, je sais, la détrompa Ed. J'ai parlé avec Monsieur Whisthle.

— Oh, parfait ! sourit-elle. Voilà le problème : il s'apprêtait à désigner quelqu'un, hier soir, parce que personne ne s'est porté volontaire pour la dernière place. Alors je me suis dit que, éventuellement...

Elle joignit ses doigts et sourit d'une mine implorante :

— Tu voudrais bien faire partie du jury ?

Ed resta muet quelques secondes, avant de clarifier :

— Moi ?

Cassandra hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

— Pour élire Miss Printemps ?

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle hocha encore la tête, le regard brillant. Puisqu'il ne trouvait aucune raison pour refuser, il accepta. La jeune fille sautilla sur place, semblant se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Ed la regarda faire avec une légère frayeur : lui et les contacts humains, ce n'était pas trop ça… ! Finalement, elle le prit au dépourvu en l'embrassant très rapidement sur la joue, puis elle fila aussitôt en criant un « À toute à l'heure ! » très joyeux.

La seule réaction d'Edward fut de s'essuyer la joue dans une expression incrédule.

Puis il se retourna et constata que Alphonse et Winry avaient suivi toute la conversation. Winry semblait hors d'elle, les poings serrés et le regard meurtrier. Il écarquilla les yeux, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour... pour quoi, en réalité ? De quoi aurait-il dû s'excuser ? Mais leur amie ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de parler.

— Imbécile ! cria-t-elle furieusement avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Elle claqua la porte si violemment, que celle-ci se rouvrit sous le choc et resta entrebâillée.

Edward resta figé, la bouche ouverte, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

— Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama-t-il, totalement ahuri.

Alphonse soupira et posa la cisaille le long du mur pour s'approcher.

— Ed... commença-t-il. Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué de... bizarre, ces derniers jours ?

Son ton légèrement condescendant rebiffa le blond, qui se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

— Non, tu crois ? grinça-t-il. Winry est devenue folle, comment ne l'aurais-je pas remarqué ?

— Ce n'est pas Winry, le cœur du problème, Ed.

Il lança un regard méfiant à son frère.

— Alors c'est quoi ?

Al chercha ses mots quelques secondes.

— Tu n'as pas remarqué l'attitude de Cassandra ?

— Si, bien sûr, elle aussi est folle, répliqua Ed en s'essuyant à nouveau à la joue. Mais ça, c'est pas une nouveauté...

— Elle ne fait pas ça par hasard, tu sais, reprit, le plus patiemment qu'elle put, l'armure. Elle veut attirer ton attention.

— Oui, ça, merci, j'avais compris, se vexa le blond. Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour que tu t'intéresses à elle, bien sûr.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— Tu es vraiment désespérant... soupira Alphonse.

Edward haussa le ton ; il n'appréciait que moyennement d'être pris de haut, surtout par son cadet, et encore plus quand Al comprenait quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ferait ça ! protesta-t-il.

— Oh, je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué... ! s'exaspéra finalement Alphonse.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

— Tu lui plais ! s'exclama-t-il, levant les bras au ciel à bout de patience.

Edward resta à nouveau muet pendant quelques secondes.

— … Quoi ?

— Cassandra. Tu lui plais, et elle essaie de te le faire savoir, voilà, dit rapidement Al en baissant les bras.

— Comment ça, je lui « plais » ? insista-t-il, un peu choqué.

Cette fois-ci, Al était un peu embêté dans ses explications.

— Elle est amoureuse de toi... ! tenta-t-il.

— Mais... on vient à peine de se revoir ! s'écria Ed, de plus en plus choqué. Je veux dire, je me suis souvenu d'elle juste parce que je me rappelais l'avoir jetée dans la vase quand on était gosse ! Elle me détestait ! Comment peut-elle être amoureuse de moi ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de sentiments, Ed...

— Alors explique-toi, parce que j'y comprends rien, là !

Alphonse leva les mains pour calmer le mouvement de bras colérique de son frère, puis tenta à nouveau une explication, avant de renoncer :

— C'est... elle n'est pas vraiment amoureuse de toi, elle... elle veut sortir avec toi, probablement t'embrasser, et pouvoir ensuite dire à ses copines qu'elle a déniaisé le célèbre Fullmetal Alchemist, débita-t-il à toute allure.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur les deux frères. Le visage de son aîné s'était fermé, et Al regretta un peu de l'avoir dit de cette façon.

— Et pourquoi Winry m'a crié dessus, elle ? reprit Edward, d'un air très calme.

Mais Al ne s'y trompa : ça cogitait ferme sous sa tignasse blonde. Avoir mentionné sa réputation d'alchimiste l'avait mis sur ses gardes, et il savait qu'il analysait à présent chaque geste et chaque parole qu'avait eus Cassandra sous ce nouvel éclairage.

— Elle est jalouse, répondit-il.

— De quoi ?

— De Cassandra. Elle croit que tu t'intéresses à elle parce que tu lui as répondu alors qu'elle te draguait. Donc, elle est jalouse.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mais parce qu'elle t'aime, enfin ! Tu es vraiment aveugle à ce point ?

— Parce que tu crois que c'est de ma faute ?! explosa enfin Edward.

Alphonse s'interrompit aussitôt, regrettant d'avoir à nouveau hausser le ton sous l'exaspération.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne m'y connais pas dans des trucs que les autres ado de notre âge connaissent déjà ! continua Ed, accompagnant sa tirade de grands gestes agacés. Quand est-ce que tu crois que j'ai le temps de m'intéresser aux filles ? Entre la poursuite d'un meurtrier et un complot des homonculus ? Ou en profitant d'un voyage en train, peut-être ? Ou alors au milieu de la cambrousse quand on est envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays ? Dis-moi, quand ?

Son frère n'osa rien répondre, conscient d'avoir été un peu trop condescendant avec son aîné pendant ses explications. Ed asséna finalement, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur :

— Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que notre vie n'a rien de normal ! Regarde-toi !

Alphonse baissa la tête, acceptant l'attaque comme un retour de celle qu'il lui avait lancée plus tôt.

— Et Winry est la deuxième qui devrait le savoir mieux que tous les autres, continua Ed, un peu calmé.

— … Elle t'aime. Elle est inquiète, voulut la défendre l'armure.

— Alors, c'est qu'elle ne me connaît pas aussi bien que je le pensais, répliqua-t-il avec une amertume clairement audible dans la voix. Et que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais…

— Ed...

— Je vais faire un tour, coupa-t-il en tournant les talons, s'enfonçant dans la prairie sans un regard en arrière.

Alphonse resta désemparé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un sujet aussi banal que le flirt puisse tourner en dispute. Il savait pourtant comment Edward pouvait réagir, et il regretta de ne pas avoir eu plus de patience.

.

Dans la maison, appuyée contre le mur derrière la porte ouverte, Winry avait essuyé ses larmes de rage et pleurait maintenant sa bêtise.

.

Lorsque Kyle était passé chez les Rockbell, Edward n'était toujours pas revenu. Il avait apporté un carton plein de vêtements, et décida de patienter en discutant avec Alphonse. S'il perçut le malaise du garçon lorsqu'ils mentionnèrent son frère, il n'en fit aucune remarque. S'il avait remarqué les yeux légèrement bouffis de Winry, il ne le commenta pas davantage. Kyle était un garçon très observateur, mais surtout extrêmement prévenant. Il babilla donc avec Pinako, informant que tout était prêt pour débuter la fête le soir venu. Lorsqu'il mentionna que Cassandra s'était réjouie d'avoir trouvé le dernier membre du jury pour le défilé, il nota tout de suite la crispation de la jeune fille et le mouvement de recul de l'armure. Il changea aussitôt de sujet, mais se promit de parler à Edward lorsqu'il rentrerait.

.

Ed fut de retour peu avant le repas de midi. Il était totalement trempé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant : il avait marché pendant trois heures à travers les champs encore couverts de rosée. Il salua Kyle lorsqu'il l'aperçut, mais prit grand soin d'ignorer le malaise d'Alphonse et le regard insistant de Winry. Son ami lui indiqua le paquet de vêtements qu'il avait posé dans le salon.

— C'est parti pour une séance d'essayages ? sourit-il.

Edward répondit à son sourire, et se retrouva rapidement en caleçon devant le canapé. Kyle, lui, avait commencé à jauger les différentes couleurs.

— Ces jaunes-là ne t'iront pas, c'est évident, réfléchit-il en tenant quelques chemises près des cheveux du blond.

— Tu n'as rien en rouge, là-dedans ? demanda Ed, accroupi, en fouillant dans le carton.

Alphonse observait à l'entrée du salon, mais n'osait pas les interrompre. Quant à Winry, elle avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas se montrer.

— On fête le printemps, Ed ! contesta Kyle. Les couleurs du printemps, c'est le vert, le jaune, le blanc, le bleu... pas le rouge !

— Le rouge, c'est la fureur de vivre, marmonna Edward d'un air absent, en train de faire un tas avec toutes les chemises qu'il trouvait. La nature revit après chaque hiver et elle n'abandonnera jamais...

Kyle fronça les sourcils, ses chemises jaunes au bout des bras, puis jeta un regard perçant à Alphonse derrière lui. Mais l'armure ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui triait maintenant les pantalons : il était clair que quelque chose s'était passé, ce qui avait à voir à la fois avec Winry, Cassandra et Alphonse. Le mieux serait de pouvoir parler à Ed seul à seul.

— Hé, Al, fit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers l'armure. Tu ne voudrais pas aller mettre ça dehors, que ça puisse sécher ?

Il désigna les vêtements mouillés que Edward avait laissés tomber à côté du canapé. Alphonse sembla comprendre, car il ramassa le tout et quitta la pièce sans faire de commentaire. Toujours concentré sur les couleurs, Ed avait enfilé un pantalon blanc cassé et l'examinait.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— Le blanc te va bien, confirma Kyle. Pourquoi tu n'en portes pas plus souvent ?

— Les automails le tachent, grommela Ed en en essayant un autre, vert celui-là.

Son ami le jugea trop clair et ils trouvèrent une teinte plus sombre, qui ressemblait davantage à un feuillage forestier qu'au vert tendre de l'herbe.

— Ça pourrait être ça, proposa l'adolescent. Ce vert-là te va bien aussi. Je n'ai pas de bleu assez foncé pour toi, là.

— Ce bleu-là, ça n'irait pas ?

Edward n'était pas un artiste dans l'âme, malgré ses nombreuses tentatives alchimiques, et il préféra laisser l'autre garçon choisir pour lui.

— Il est trop clair aussi, expliqua-t-il. Il te faudrait un bleu plus sombre, plus nuit, pour que ça soit élégant. Mais dans ce cas, ça ne ferait plus du tout printemps, mais plutôt... désert ?

Accroupi au milieu du linge étalé au sol, Kyle leva la tête pour lui lancer un regard curieux.

— Je sais pas trop, en fait... Tes cheveux et tes yeux ne sont pas blonds, ils sont dorés... C'est vraiment spécial...

Faute de savoir que répondre, et un peu gêné, Ed se tut.

— Va pour le vert, alors ! décida finalement son ami.

Ils trouvèrent un ensemble correctement ajusté, et Ed se retrouva avec un pantalon vert très sombre et une chemise blanc cassé. Kyle lui trouva même une ceinture d'un jaune plus soutenu qui ne jurait pas avec ses cheveux.

— Pourquoi c'est si important, que ce soit assorti à mes cheveux ? demanda Ed, dubitatif.

— Sinon, tu auras l'air d'un abruti, informa gentiment Kyle, laissant pour une fois de côté son tact habituel.

Edward grogna une réponse indistincte tout en réarrangeant son éternelle tresse en queue de cheval, puis il écarta les bras.

— De quoi j'ai l'air ?

— Tu vas toutes les faire tomber, assura Kyle.

Son ami reprit aussitôt une expression impassible, voire renfermée, et il sut que le moment était venu de parler.

— Il se passe quoi, entre vous quatre ?

Edward lui jeta un regard méfiant.

— Alphonse, Winry, Cassandra et toi, énuméra Kyle.

— Comment est-ce que tu… Non, je veux pas savoir, décida Ed en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Mais Kyle le suivit rapidement, décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair.

— Pas besoin d'être un génie comme toi pour voir que ça ne va pas fort entre vous trois. Et quand j'ai parlé de Cassandra tout-à-l'heure, tu aurais dû voir la réaction de Winry !

Il fut surpris par le regard à la fois clairement agacé et légèrement curieux d'Edward quand il se retourna, sur le seuil du salon.

— Ah oui ? fit-il d'un ton étonnamment grinçant.

Kyle en resta surpris quelques instants, un peu désarçonné par l'attitude très défensive du blond. Il sourit doucement :

— Je crois bien que tu as quelques soucis avec les amourettes d'adolescentes...

Pas si bizarrement que ça, les joues d'Edward prirent une couleur intéressante.

— Les filles, gronda-t-il en détournant les yeux, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches pour cacher sa gêne.

Mais il ne trompa pas l'autre garçon, qui croisa les bras et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le scruter.

— Laisse-moi vérifier si j'ai bien tout compris, commença-t-il. Cassandra te drague depuis vos retrouvailles, Winry est jalouse et te fait la gueule, Alphonse a pris parti pour Winry et toi, tu viens seulement de comprendre ce qui se passe. J'ai bon ?

Le soupir désabusé et les épaules affaissées du blond constituèrent sa réponse. Kyle eut un petit rire désolé en secouant la tête.

— Et bien maintenant, tu as juste à répondre à trois questions : comment vas-tu dire à celle qui t'intéresse qu'elle t'intéresse, et comment vas-tu dire à l'autre qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas ?

— Et la troisième question ? sourit Ed, les joues toujours un peu rouges.

— La troisième est la première que tu dois te poser, en réalité, répliqua-t-il. Es-tu capable de dire laquelle t'intéresse ?

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, et Kyle put voir dans les yeux d'Edward qu'il avait pris sa décision.

— Oui, répondit-il, confirmant son impression. Et je sais aussi comment répondre aux deux autres questions, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin espiègle.

— Ça m'étonne pas, se moqua le brun en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. C'est toi le génie, non ?

Ed éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre... :)<em>


End file.
